ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3: The Dark Knight Rises
(The scene cuts to Los Angeles. Two members of the LAPD, rush into the office. Leading them is Beron - better known as Batman. His whitened eyes take in the two Lin Kuei, who put their hands together and bow their heads before him in respect.) * Police Officer 1: The forward defences stand down as you command, Grandmaster. * Police Officer 2: It is confirmed. Four intruders. * Beron: It is time to entertain our guests. (The scene cuts to just outside of the Lin Kuei temple, panning down from the giant statue of the first Lin Kuei Grandmaster to the temple's entrance. In the midst of the light snow falling down, Team S-F have all reached the rendezvous point and wait to the side of the entrance staircase.) * Kara Danvers: All right, I've got point. (to Cleral) You and Versad, that side. (Both of them exchange a glance. Versad's face is unreadable, but Cleral clearly doesn't agree with the command.) * Kara Danvers: Move! (Both of them obey and slip over to the other side of the staircase.) (to Hanso) Ready? (Hanso nods her consent, but just as Kara turns to the entrance, the temple doors open up. She hastily backs up as Beron, who is now Batman and four police officers exit the temple, walking down to the grounds just before them. They stop before the statue of the First Grandmaster and kneel in meditation. Versad motions with his head to move in. Kara mouths "Not yet" to him in response. After a moment, Versad chooses to ignore the command and stomps out of his hiding place.) * Kara Danvers: Dammit, Cleral! (All three of them quickly follow as Versad points to Beron.) * Cleral: You. I need to s-- (Kara lightly hits him on the back, grabbing his attention. Beron speaks to them without ever lifting his head from his meditation.) * Beron: You are not welcome here. State your intentions. (Versad decides to let Kara do the talking, and she steps forward.) * Kara Danvers: Beron, we need you to come with us. My name is Kara-- (The Lin Kuei reinforcements flood in from seemingly nowhere, surrounding Team S-F and outnumbering them about 5 to 1. Beron stands up from his meditation.) * Beron: You demand my cooperation. Yet they are cut off. Surrounded. What will you do? * Kara Danvers: Bruce's father always spoke highly of you, Beron. He wants to talk. * Beron: Talking. Always his first choice. * Cleral: Okay, let's try pummelling. (to Team S-F) Now! * Kara Danvers: Wait! (It's far too late for waiting. Cleral and the team charge into a line of Lin Kuei as Beron rushes in on another team and takes a swing at Harley Quinn. As Cheetah and Ra's Al Ghul begin fighting as well, Harley barely ducks out of the way in time and only just gets an arm up to block a left swing. Beron knees her in the side and blocks two kicks from her in response. He steps back from a wild right swing and headbutts Harley, before throwing her to the ground. She comes up in a roll and pulls out her gun, but Beron disarms it with a batarang, rendering it useless. Harley goes into a fighting stance.) * Beron: Harley Quinn. You lead this group, but they do not follow. What would Mr. J do? * Harley Quinn: Stop wasting time and take you down. (They fight. Beron wins a round.) * Beron: We need to discuss the guns. (But near the end of the fight, Harley breaks free from Beron's combo and they clash.) * Harley Quinn: You're gonna play nice! * Beron: How'd you think this would go? (Beron wins the clash and defeats Harley.) You are more like Mr. J than you think. (Ra's Al Ghul charges at Beron from behind and launches into a spin-kick (with multiple spins). Beron blocks the attack and throws several punches that Ra's Al Ghul blocks, but he eventually lands one. Ra's fights back with several more kicks, all blocked. On the final kick, Beron throws a smoke bomb as Ra's Al Ghul lands on him with a spinning downwards kick. After Ra's Al Ghul spends a moment looking around, Beron appears behind him and dropkicks him in the back. Beron kips up to his feet as Ra's Al Ghul struggles to his.) * Beron: Your powers should have revealed my intention, Ra's Al Ghul. No doubt your daughter taught you how to use them. * Ra's Al Ghul: My daughter taught me a lot, Bruce. * Beron: Let us see. (They fight. The battle was fierce, but Beron outmatches his nemesis. Ra's Al Ghul was beaten.) You are not to be trusted. Not yet. (From behind, The Cheetah attempts to punch Beron in the back of his head, but he anticipates her attack and sweeps her legs with his arm. The Cheetah turns her fall into a cartwheel and lands on her feet.) * Cheetah: Dammit. * Beron: You announced your arrival, Barbara Ann Minerva. * Cheetah: The Cheetah. * Beron: Yes. Crime is important to your family. (The Cheetah takes several swings at Beron, one of them managing to hit him in his side. She lands another in his stomach and a punch to his face, staggering him a few steps backwards.) * Cheetah: If you know my father, you know me. Thought you and he were friends. * Beron: Our histories share a dark chapter. (They fight. Beron wins a round.) Retreat or I'll take you in. (But near the end of the fight, The Cheetah breaks free of Beron's combo and they clash.) * Cheetah: You, too, will bleed. * Beron: Don't bet on it. (Beron wins the clash and the fight.) Do not judge yourself harshly, Barbara. (The Cheetah suddenly whirls to her feet and lands a spin-kick across Beron's face. She lands a right hand and then a roundhouse kick, taking The Dark Knight to one knee, stunned. A Lin Kuei ninja charges her with a sword, forcing her to block his attacks and disengage from the fight. Elsewhere on the temple grounds, Sinestro throws a Lin Kuei to the ground with a construct from his ring, blocks a sword strike from another, grabs his arms and judo throws him down too. Seeing Beron on one knee, Sinestro charges in with a straight kick, but Beron suddenly stands up and blocks it and a follow up kick. Beron ducks under one of Sinestro's jump spinning kicks and charges in with several punches. Sinestro blocks most, but one in the chest and another in the face tag him. He staggers back from the onslaught and magically readies his bow-staff construct.) * Sinestro: A feint. Bravo. * Beron: Sinestro. You should rally your companions rather than mock your superiors. * Sinestro: I'll remember that - in case I ever meet one. (They fight. Even Sinestro's constructs weren't tough enough to get past Beron and he is beaten to his knees. He slams his fist to the ground in frustration.) * Beron: False bravado does not suit you. (By now, the Lin Kuei have successfully subdued Kara, Hanso and Versad, and have them on their knees with their hands tied behind them. Cleral is soon bound and put with them in the same manner. Beron walks over to Team S-F.) * Versad: Any ideas? * Kara Danvers: Batman, let's talk. * Beron: That opportunity has passed. * Cleral: Got a new plan, Damian? * Hanso: You could've followed the old one, Versad. * Kara Danvers: (to Beron) They're gonna catch hell if they kill us. (Beron considers this for a moment.) * Beron: ...Yes. I suppose so. (He alerts one of his friends with the Bat-Signal. Lipra cuts the ropes that bind Team S-F, and the Lin Kuei walk back into the temple.) * Kara Danvers: That worked? (A whistle catches Team S-F's attention as they rise to their feet. Standing on the staircase to the temple is Damian, who salutes them with a pointed finger.) * Hanso: This was all a... a-- * Beron: A training exercise. * Kara Danvers: Damn. I shoulda seen it. * Beron: You and your friends show much promise, Kara. But until you function as one, Harley will fall short. (Back on their plane and in their command centre, Team S-F begin dressing their superhero outfits and pride. Kara walks in, making sure to shoulder bump Cleral as she passes. Damian follows behind her.) * Damian Wayne: So other than that you enjoyed your visit. * Kara Danvers: The Lin Kuei shredded us. * Cleral: You, maybe. * Hanso: I see plenty of frozen boot-prints on your ass, too. * Damian Wayne: C'mon now, you're all winners in my book. (This does nothing to encourage Team S-F, who continue to look downcast. Damian's phone begins to vibrate in his back pocket and he takes it out. He takes one look at the screen and becomes deadly serious.) * Damian Wayne: New orders. From Catwoman. (He walks over to the computer and types something in. He reads the screen for more info.) Priority 1: Outworlders. Beyond Manhattan... * Versad: An invasion? * Hanso: Couldn't be. (She notices Damian is silent, so does Cleral.) * Cleral: You're not afraid are you, Mister Wayne? * Damian Wayne: Outworlders, I can handle... (The scene cuts to Team S-F's plane touching down at a refugee camp policed by the Special Forces. Raven walks over to the plane. The scene cuts to a few minutes later, after Damian and Team S-F have disembarked from the plane.) * Damian Wayne: So when did they show up? * Raven: The portal opened by the docks a few hours ago. Nearly 5000 in all. Refugees from the Outworld civil war. * Damian Wayne: Must be bad if they risked coming to Earthrealm. * Raven: (to Cleral) After you. (As Cleral, Kara, Hanso and Damian all walk into one of the command tents, Raven stops Versad and puts a hand on his shoulder.) * Raven: (telepathically) Do not dwell on your encounter with the Lin Kuei, Damian. (Versad sighs out loud.) * Versad: (telepathically) Kinda hard not to. (They both walk into the command tent. Amidst all of the Special Forces soldiers at various monitors, Kelpa stands over a beautiful young woman, who is no doubt from Los Angeles. She is seating and nursing a hot drink as Cleral and Versad walk over. Catwoman turns when she sees them approaching.) * Catwoman: Thanks, Cleral. Could you and Mister Wayne join us? (She perches on the side of a nearby table near the woman. Kara begins to walk over as well, and Rebecca addresses her while barely looking in her direction.) * Catwoman: Kara Danvers, you and your team as you were. (She turns away. Kara is clearly annoyed by this, and shares a glance with her father. At his silent request, she does as she's told.) * Kelpa: This is Hawkgirl. She seeks asylum for her people in San Francisco. * Hawkgirl: Our village, Sun Do, was the epicentre of a fierce battle. We barely escaped with our lives. * Damian Wayne: Such is war. (A moment of silence passes.) I mean, no offense, but... you Outworlders kind of live for that, right? * Hawkgirl: This was different. The rebels, Mileena, had a weapon unlike anything... Entire battalions, erased. It was not honourable. Not combat. * Kelpa: Tell me more about the weapon. * Hawkgirl: A talisman. Gold, with a centre jewel. Mileena wields it's crimson energy without precision. * Kara Danvers: Well, that's good then-- * Catwoman: Not now, Kara. (Kara looks downcast as Hawkgirl continues.) * Hawkgirl: It is enough that she possesses it. It turns the tide in her favour. The emperor grows desperate. And those caught in the middle... pay the price. * Kelpa: If this talisman is what I suspect it to be, we may all pay a price. * Cleral: We talking about Shinnok's Amulet? * Catwoman: (to Kelpa) Can't be. The base, the vault, your wardings? S-F, Shaolin, no way anyone can get past all that. * Kelpa: I must be certain. (She leaves the tent. Damian breaks the silence.) * Damian Wayne: Well, this is cosy. (Catwoman says nothing, but glares at him with an annoyed expression. Hawkgirl notices the tension between them and tries to cool it off.) * Hawkgirl: (to Damian) You remind me of an Earthrealmer who crossed over with us. He also found humour in everything. * Damian Wayne: Handsome guy, right? (The joke is seemingly lost on Hawkgirl.) * Hawkgirl: He was an Earthrealmer. One of his eyes... glowed red. (At this, Damian and Catwoman realise exactly who she means.) * Cleral: (to Hanso) Who does she mean? (Hanso shrugs in response.) * Catwoman: Cleral, continue with Hawkgirl. I'm going to the refugee camp. Gotta get to him before he finds a way out. (She starts walking outside. Damian falls in with her.) * Damian Wayne: I'll come with. (Catwoman stops at once and addresses Damian directly.) * Catwoman: Go get an update on camp security from Colonel Flagg. * Damian Wayne: Why? * Catwoman: Because then, you won't be here. (Kara looks more outraged than her father does and starts forward. Damian motions for her to stand down and then leaves the tent without another word. Catwoman watches him as he leaves, and doesn't look away until Kara addresses her.) * Kara Danvers: Are we with you? * Catwoman: No. I need to confirm with Aquaman that Hawkgirl's story is true. You and your team are going to Outworld. (She turns around and leaves the tent without another word.) Category:Raven: Justice League 2 Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes